Was it Meant to Be?
by Lovelife66
Summary: What if Bella had Edward's life and Edward had hers?  What if Bella was the vampire and Edward wasn't?  Would they still fall in love or they pass under each other's radar?
1. Chapter 1

**BELLA'S POV: **

Yum, grizzly bear! My favorite! "I wonder where Alice is?" I thought. "Alice! Alice!" I said. My sister came running at once with Jasper at her side. "Ready to head home, Bella?" She asked. We had been hunting for a few days in the mountains in Canada. Carlisle had given us permission to skip school for a few days. Besides, humans weren't all that interesting and it's not like we had to learn anything. I had been in high school many times throughout the years. Every couple of years, we had to relocate to another place so that people wouldn't get suspicious. Sure people wondered about us. I could hear it in their thoughts. But, it didn't bother any of us because we had each other to hang out with. "Yeah! Let's go!" I answered. We raced back, reaching our house just as the first rays of sunlight shone over the horizon.

**EDWARD'S POV:**

"I hope you're excited about being here, Edward." My mom, Renee, said. "Yeah, it should be fun." I answered vaguely, not really listening. My parents were divorced. Charlie, my dad had left Forks a few years ago. He still wasn't remarried, and I had been reluctant at first to leave my dad alone. He had insisted, so here I was, going to my mom's house to stay with her and her new husband, Phil. I wondered why my mom had picked such a dreary place to live. It rained all the time. I guessed that she had wanted a small place to settle down for a little while. "There's the high school that you'll be going to tomorrow. A friend of mine sold me a car for you to drive so that I don't have to drive you around everywhere." She said. "Yeah, ok, thanks Mom." I answered. I was not excited about school tomorrow, but I had to go. As we pulled into the driveway, I looked up at the house and wondered if I would enjoy my time here, or if I would wish I had stayed with Charlie.


	2. Chapter 2

**BELLA'S POV:**

Their scent. It was so overwhelming, especially with such a high concentration of them. My eyes roved the cafeteria, looking for Emmett. Not that you can miss him, he's huge! I finally spotted his hulking figure waving me over to our usual table. We didn't eat, but we had to at least act like normal kids. As I walked, I could feel a few eyes on me. The thoughts around me were the same. Girls were saying I was an outcast. Guys were commenting on my looks. We were the freakishly beautiful outcasts of Forks High School. I was used to it by now. None of them interested me anyway. As I sat down next to Alice, a scent caught my nose. It was sweet and overwhelming. My thirst was unbearable. The scent was coming from the table opposite of ours. I turned towards the smell. It was the new kid, Edward. I turned around in my seat. Jasper sensed my change in mood and reached towards me. "Bella, calm down." Alice said. I stared intently at him. He turned towards me and I caught his eye, just for a moment. I gasped.

**EDWARD'S POV:**

I walked into the cafeteria and surveyed the room, looking for Mike. Mike Newton was in my math class. As I paid for my lunch, Mike ran up and steered me towards a table with 2 other girls and a guy sitting at it. Jessica, a friend of Mike's, waved enthusiastically. "Hey, Edward!" she said. "This is Angela and this Eric." She said as she pointed first at the girl and then at the other guy. Eric reached across the table to give me high five and Angela nodded in my direction and smiled. I sat down and looked around. Directly across from our table was a group of 5 people. They were the most beautiful people that I had ever seen. "Who are they?" I asked. "The Cullens." Mike answered. "The perky girl and the guy with the blonde hair is Alice and Jasper. They're together. The girl with the blonde hair and the big, muscular guy is Rosalie and Emmett. They're together, too. The one sitting off to the side is Bella." Jessica added. As I turned towards to the table to get a better look, the brown haired girl, Bella, turned towards me. She looked like she was about to jump out of her seat. She was staring intently at me. I was shocked by the color of her eyes. They were black. I was immediately disgusted by her. The way she was staring at me like I was food. I turned away, hoping that I wouldn't see her again today.

**The first 2 chapters have probably been kind of boring but I'm introducing the characters. So, review and tell me how you like it so far!**


	3. Chapter 3

**BELLA'S POV:**

He was exquisite. I couldn't believe that he was not a vampire. He intrigued me because I couldn't read his mind as I could other people's minds. Alice's thoughts were questioning and I could feel Jasper calming the mood. Emmett and Rosalie were oblivious, in a world of their own. I was still staring intently at the mysterious boy. As I turned back towards Alice, her face wore a worried expression. "Alice, what did you see?" I asked questioningly, even though I knew. He would never love me. Alice had seen it. His scent was sweet, like a flower. "You know what I saw. He's made his decision, what's done is done." Alice said. I had never met a human that had interested me before. This was different. He was different. I just wanted to be near him. My thoughts were drifting farther and farther away from reality, and then the bell rang. I jumped up and rushed to throw my tray away. Almost too fast because people started looking at me funny. I realized that I was probably running faster than any normal human should be able to. I waited patiently for Alice and we walked to class together. As I walked in, I took a seat at my usual seat. All of the sudden, the scent became stronger. I looked up, straight into the eyes of him. Edward was here. The teacher directed him towards the empty seat next to me. As he sat down, he averted my gaze and busied himself getting out his books. I became frustrated. Why couldn't he see it? The one person that interested me, the one person that I was quite sure that I was in love with, wouldn't even look at me.

**EDWARD'S POV:**

She was here. She was in my biology class sitting next to me. She was staring at me. I could feel her eyes burning holes in the side of my head. I avoided her gaze with all of my willpower. She was beautiful, sure, but she looked at me like I was food. She looked like she wanted to kill me. I busied myself getting out my stuff for class to take my mind off of her. The teacher began talking and I became more relaxed, satisfied that she had stopped looking at me for the moment. As he began explaining the lab for the day, I realized that I would be working with the mysterious girl, Bella. He walked by our desks and started setting materials on them. She turned towards me. "Hi, my name is Bella. You must be Edward. Edward Cullen." She said. Her voice sounded like bells. "H-Hi Bella. Yeah, I'm Edward." I stammered. "So, do you want to get started." She asked me as she pushed the microscope towards me. I took it and looked through the lens. Throughout the period, we passed the microscope back and forth. We finished first and sat in silence for the remainder of the period. She jumped up and walked towards the door seconds before the bell rang. I stared after her, bewildered. Mike walked up behind me and lightly punched my arm. "Dude, she stared at you for half of the class! Maybe you have a chance with her." He said. "Ummm, yeah, maybe." I answered. I was confused. What was going on? I didn't know what I was going to do, but this girl was feeling something towards me, whether it was hate or love, I wasn't sure. I wasn't so sure how I felt about her, either.


	4. Chapter 4

**So, over Christmas break, I'll be able to update a lot. After I get back into school, I'll get pretty busy, so I'll try to update as fast as I can. Again, your reviews really, really, really help me out! So, review please! **

***Also, I do not own Twilight or any of the other characters!***

**BELLA'S POV:**

"Bella, honey, come here please!" Esme called sweetly. Esme had to be the sweetest, most overprotective vampire mom that anyone could ever have. She probably wanted to ask about what happened at school today. Of course I would tell her. I couldn't keep it from her. I was just afraid of how she would take it. "Coming, Esme!" I answered. I bounced down the stairs and into the living room, where Esme was cleaning the already clean house. "Bella, sweetie, what happened at school today with the new boy?" she asked questioningly. I poured into the story. Her thoughts went from perplexed to alarmed. "Bella, maybe you should talk to Carlisle about this. He could be a danger for you and you a danger for him. Maybe you should take another break from school for awhile." Esme said. I nodded and walked away. I felt empty. His scent drew me to him. All I wanted was to be near him. When Carlisle came home, he felt the same way and ordered me to stay home from school and hunt to take my mind off of it. The next day, I went hunting while everyone else drove to school. Esme came with me, claiming that she was hungry. I know the real reason. She was afraid of what I might do if I was left alone. I raced out and started running at high speeds. I ran and jumped over the river. Esme was far behind. If I kept this up, I would reach Canada in the next hour. I just needed time to think.

**EDWARD'S POV:**

I jumped into my car and swung my backpack over the seat. I cranked the car and drove out of the parking lot, the day's events fresh on my mind. All I could think about was Bella's face. I could still smell her sweet scent. I could still hear her bell-like voice. One moment, I had hated her. The next moment, I thought I loved her? As I drove into the driveway, I could see Renee's shadow through the curtained window. As usual, she was bustling about, making the house look cheery. I walked in the door and was greeted with a quick kiss on the cheek and a smile. "How was school? Did you meet any new friends?" She asked. "It was great and, yeah, I met some new friends. They're pretty cool." I answered. "Well, I'm glad." She answered as she searched my face. "Oh, I see. You have homework and stuff. Well, I won't keep you. Go on." She finished. I trudged up the stairs. I dropped my backpack on my bed and logged onto my computer. I only had 1 email. It was from Charlie, wondering if my flight had been okay and if I was settling in okay. I answered it quickly and logged off. I searched the internet for anything on Bella's family. All I found were old photos and awards from at least all 50 states and some foreign countries. Some were dated back to at least the 1800's. Something was wrong here. Carlisle looked not even a day over 28. There was also a family photo. All 5 of the people from school were there, plus Carlisle, and a woman that I didn't recognize. I could only assume that she was his wife. They were all pale. Her eyes were black. She was different, but I didn't know how.


	5. Chapter 5

**So, I'm going to add two chapters today. I hope you like them. The plot will start speeding up and things should get more interesting. Thanks to everyone who's reading, it means a lot to me!**

**BELLA'S POV:**

After a few days away from school, I resolved to return and try to keep my distance from him. I had my thirst under control and my instincts were on low. With a sweet apologetic smile to all of my teachers, they faltered and dismissed me to my seat. I sat through the lunch period ignoring Edward's stares. Right before the bell rang; I dashed out and ran to the office. I had to get my class switched so that I wouldn't be tempted. The lady just smiled apologetically and told me that there were no available classes to switch to and that I would have to stay in my class. I rushed out of the office in a huff just as the warning bell rang. I walked in about 2 minutes late. I took my seat next to Edward. I was about to scoot over, but I couldn't bring myself to do it. Instead, I scooted closer. He turned and jumped at my close proximity. "Hey Edward!" I said cheerily. He stared for a few minutes and regained his composure. "You were gone for a few days." He said, stating the obvious. "Yeah, I was sick for a few days. I had a really contagious bug." I lied. "Miss. Swan and Mr. Cullen! Kindly stop talking and pay attention!" the teacher snapped. I turned my head back towards the teacher, but kept my body turned towards Edward. "Do you want to have lunch with me tomorrow?" I whispered in his direction. I knew I was making a big mistake, but I didn't care. "Ummm, sure." He replied back. I didn't know what I had just done. Esme and Carlisle would be furious. Right now, I didn't care.

**EDWARD'S POV:**

She came back. I thought she'd never come back. When she tried to talk to me, I'd babbled on like an idiot. I couldn't help it! My mouth had grown dry and my throat closed up. Then she invited me to eat lunch with her! Mike flashed me a grin across room and shot me the thumbs up sign. I smiled uneasily back. I had a lunch date with the prettiest girl in school. What was I going to do? I sat deep in though throughout and completely missed the notes. All of the sudden, the bell rang. I jumped out of my seat. "I'll see you tomorrow at lunch, Edward. Don't worry, you can bring your notes and copy mine." She said. Then she walked gracefully out of the room. I stared dumfounded after her. "Hey, Romeo, you might want to get to class. If you're late again, you're going to get it." Mike said. He snickered and sauntered out of class. "Hey, Edward, what did Bella want?" Jessica asked. "Ummm, she asked me to have lunch with her tomorrow." I said. "You're not going to go, are you? I mean, she's so weird." Jessica said. "Uh, yeah, I'm going to go. She's seems nice." I stuttered out. Jessica flipped her hair over shoulder and left. I walked slowly through the halls like I was in a trance. I was thinking about what had just happened. What was I getting myself into? I walked into class. "Cullen, you're late again!" the teacher said. "Sorry, I dropped all of my books." I said. "Lunch detention tomorrow, my room." She snapped.

**Sooooooo, what do you think? I hope it's good so far!**


	6. Chapter 6

**BELLA'S POV:**

"Bella, what did you do?" Alice shrieked at me. "This is not good, Bella. Carlisle isn't going to be happy." Jasper said. "Carlisle doesn't have to know. Neither does Esme, Alice." I said. I hated to keep things from Esme, especially, but I had to. I wanted to be with Edward, but I just had to take it slow. "Carlisle will find out, Bella, I'll make sure of it." Rosalie said. Rosalie has a burning dislike for me. Emmett, on the other hand, doesn't understand what Rosalie's problem is. Carlisle was on his way in. "What will I find out?" Carlisle asked. "Bella asked that boy from school, Edward, to lunch tomorrow." Rosalie said before anyone could stop her. "Why, Bella?" Carlisle asked. "Do you not trust me? Do you not think that I can handle myself? So what if I get involved in a relationship with him? He'll never find out the truth." I shouted, even though I didn't need to. "You cannot enter a relationship with a human, Bella. It is forbidden." Said Esme, as she entered the room. Her eyes were full of sadness, as though I had betrayed her. All at once, I fled from the room. I ran from the house. I heard Alice running after me. "Bella! Bella! Come back! I need to talk to you!" She called after me. I stopped and waited. In minutes she had caught up. "Bella, we need to talk. I'm not going to try and talk you out of this. I need you to listen to me." She said. "I'm listening." I answered. "Look, Bella. Everything will be fine. You just need to prove that to everyone else. Do you love him?" she asked me. It was a simple question, but I couldn't answer it. "I don't know. I don't know if it's his blood that tempting me or if it's him." I answered truthfully. "Then go after him. I can tell you the truth, he hasn't decided if he loves you yet or not. But if he does, I'll be the first to know." She smiled triumphantly.

**EDWARD'S POV:**

I drove home in a daze. Today had been a blur. Did I love Bella? I didn't even know her, that's for sure. There was something about her that made me feel attracted to her. Her looks, her smell, her voice, her smile, everything about her was hypnotizing to me. I had no idea what I was going to do. I stepped out of my car into the pouring rain and trudged up the steps. As I got inside, Renee yelled from the kitchen, "Take your shoes off before you walk into the living room and then go put on dry clothes!" "Hello to you, too." I called. "Oh, hello, sweetie. Sorry about that, I just cleaned up and I don't want it to be dirtied up again." She said. She smiled at me from the kitchen and waved a soapy hand before continuing doing the dishes. I chuckled to myself and did what she told me to do. I went upstairs and laid on my bed. Images of Bella floated through my mind. There were images of her talking, of her looking at me, of her staring, of her walking. I couldn't get her out of my mind. That night, I dreamed of her. I dreamed that she was in my room. She was sitting on my bed, her lips tempting me. She leaned towards me, her lips centimeters from mine, and then I woke up.

**So, is it good so far? I'm really working hard to speed up the plot and make it more interesting. I hope you like it. Read and review!**


	7. Chapter 7

**At the end of the chapter, there's going to be some of Carlisle's point of view. Most of the story will just be Bella and Edward's point of view.**

**BELLA'S POV:**

The next day, I drove into the parking lot early. I scoured the lot, in search of his car. I saw it sitting out in the corner. I got out of the car and walked towards the car, ignoring the rain. "Bella? What are you doing out in the rain?" a voice asked. "Edward? I was actually looking for you. I thought you were in your car." I said. "Well, come on inside, you're going to get sick or something." He said. He seemed genuinely concerned. I walked back by my car to get my books. He held the door open for me like a gentleman. "Why are you here so early? You're usually one of the last ones here." He asked me. "I, uhh, wanted to get here a little early." I answered. We walked towards the cafeteria. He was probably going to get breakfast. "Listen, about today, I got lunch detention for being late, so I won't be able to make lunch today." Edward said. I was silent for a few minutes. "Its fine, it turns out that I won't be able to either." I lied. He looked amazing today. I still couldn't believe that he wasn't a vampire. We sat down at a table in the corner. I noticed that it was our usual lunch table. I wondered if he sat here usually. We sat in silence. Edward broke the silence, but his question shocked me. "Bella, do you want to go to a movie with me on Friday?" he asked. He sounded shaky, but confident. I didn't know what to say. "I, uh, I guess that would be cool." I said, smiling uneasily. He was falling for me. Anxiety overtook me. What have I done?

**EDWARD'S POV:**

Well, I had done it. I had asked her and she had said yes. Now, though, she looked uneasy and scared. "Is everything okay, Bella?" I asked. "Yeah, everything is fine. I just realized that I was supposed to meet Alice here 5 minutes ago." She said. Then she bolted, like she was sick or something. I became worried that I went to fast, considering that we didn't really know each other that well. I walked to class as the bell rang, dreading the rest of the day, willing it to be over. The next day came and went. Bella and I hadn't really decided on a time, so I decided to ask her as she was leaving school. "Bella! Bella!" I called. She turned and walked towards me. "Yes?" she asked. "What time for tomorrow?" I stuttered. "I'll come pick you up, okay? Now I have to go, Alice is waiting for me. Bye." She darted off. I stared after her and then went to my car. The school day on Friday passed uneventfully. I rushed home and got ready because she never said when she was coming. I rushed downstairs. "Where are you off to in such a hurry?" Renee asked me. "I'm going out with a girl from school." I answered. A car horn beeped outside. "Look, there she is. Bye." I said as I rushed out the door. Any further comments from her were drowned out by the rain. I looked at the car and she waved me forward. I got into the car and she smiled at me and said "Hey, Edward." "Hey. You…you look great." I stammered. She smiled and pulled out of the parking lot. I was on my way to a movie with Bella.

**CARLISLE'S POV:**

I watched her drive away and shook my head. She was making a mistake. I didn't understand why she had picked him. Over the many years she had been with me, vampires came from all over to see her. She had turned her head and ignored them. She finally found someone and he was human. Alice had tried to reassure me that everything would work out and that she was not making a mistake. I didn't like it, but it was only the beginning. I hoped that it would work out and that she would not be left broken by someone who never really loved her.

**Well…is it good or bad? It's kind of short but I felt like I should add it in there.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: (this should have been at the beginning of chapter 1, but I forgot) I don NOT own any of the Twilight Saga's ideas, character, or events!**

**Author's note 2: So, I am working on making the upcoming chapters a little longer and easier to read. Since I'm sure that you know what's coming, you probably know that the plot will speed up. I'm not going to make this story too terribly long, I just wanted to write it from different perspectives. This note was kind of long, but I hope you enjoy the next chapters **

**BELLA'S POV:**

We sat down at a restaurant in Port Angeles. I didn't know the name, nor did I care. All that mattered was this boy in front of me.

I was deep in though when I heard Edward clear his throat and say, "Bella? Are you going to order anything?"

It never occurred to me that he would ask me that question. I hadn't really thought this plan through. I politely declined and put a sweet smile on my face. They waiter looked dazed for a moment, but snapped out of it. He ran off to the kitchen to put in Edward's order.

We were silent for a few minutes, the only sound being the clink of glasses and the clatter from the kitchen behind us. I broke the silence. "So, Edward, why did you move to Forks?" I asked him.

"My parents are divorced and I wanted to live with my mom and her new husband. I'd been living with my dad since I was 9." He answered.

"Did your dad ever remarry?" I asked. I didn't know if I was being too pushy, but he seemed willing enough to answer.

"No, he didn't. I was afraid that he would be lonely, but he practically forced me to go." He answered again.

I could listen to him talk all day. He was so willing to tell me his life story and he had the most intense stare. When he looked at me at school, his eyes just bore into me.

Gosh, he was gorgeous. I said it all that time but, I couldn't believe he was human. We continued talking.

When his food came, I encouraged him to eat. He gave me a skeptical look, but ate anyway.

Afterwards, he asked if I wanted to go down to La Push and walk on the beach. I nodded like it was something I did on a daily basis.

I felt like I should be blushing when he opened the car door for me at the beach. I knew that I shouldn't be here, but I didn't care. Right now, Edward was all that mattered.

We walked on the beach in silence for awhile. I think we had talked enough at dinner to cover the beach.

As we were walking, our hands brushed against each other. Immediately, I knew he has noticed how cold my hands were. He jumped and jerked his hand away. I had told myself that I wouldn't let that happen, and I had. It was such a stupid, juvenile mistake. I cursed myself under my breath for letting that happen.

After that things became very tense between us, and I finally said that I needed to be getting home.

We walked back to the car and I drove him home. The whole way home, I was thinking.

When I got home, I went up to my room and turned on my CD player. Classical music was playing on the lowest volume possible as I stood like a statue in the exact center of my room. I was still thinking.

An idea was forming in my head. It wasn't a good idea, but nonetheless, I was willing to go with it.

"Bella?" Alice called. "Bella, don't do it!"

Alice knew what I planned to do and obviously didn't approve. The problem was I hadn't bothered to listen to her. I was already out the door.

**EDWARD'S POV:**

My date with Bella had been awesome. She was beautiful and had a beautiful smile. I could watch her smile all day long.

She walked with me on the beach and we had talked. I wished that her wind chime voice had done most of the talking but, unfortunately, I did most of the talking.

Unfortunately, things had changed when I went to hold her hand. It had been too cold. Her entire body gave of this chill factor and I wasn't sure why. She felt like she had lain inside a bucket of ice water and stayed there all day. I shivered as I walked inside.

When I walked in the house, I had been greeted by Renee. She started asking about a hundred questions. I answered them quickly with the shortest answers possible and walked through the living room with a quick "Hey, Phil."

I ran up to my room and threw my bag on my bed.

I sank into my desk chair and started spinning. After about 6 revolutions, I caught movement near the window. I stopped spinning and saw beautiful brown hair, and piercing eyes.

"Bella? What are you doing here?"

**Well, what did you think? Reviews really make the author's day! **


End file.
